Failed At A One Night Stand
by EnglishVoice
Summary: She had a plan. She had a bogus name. And she failed.


I don't own twilight or it's characters. Same lady (SM) insists it's hers.

**One Shot  
**

His imprint hopped on one high heeled shoe at the foot of the bed while attempting to slip on the matching shoe on her other foot. She was elated. The night had been everything she had hoped. After watching her friends lose their virginity's one at a time at school and then heart broken one at a time, she had decided that she would not lose her virginity to anyone she knew. That way she wouldn't have her heart broken. And so she waited. She dated one loser after another. She had heavy make-out sessions that she knew wouldn't lead to sex. When two old flames spread rumours about her from the bedroom, her fears were confirmed. Men couldn't be trusted with virginity when they had connections to the rest of her life. She fantasized about her dream stranger. With the emphasis on stranger. She would meet the handsome stranger at a bar and she would go home with him and she wouldn't tell him that he was her first. It would be her little secret and she would be safe from prying eyes. Her privacy would be kept strictly private. And the more she thought about it, the more it felt right to her. But this had taken her much longer than she had supposed. She was the only twenty-one year old virgin that she knew. She had ended up traveling out west for work for a week. She went out at the end of a long Thursday to a club in Seattle. She had been so nervous but she had refused to give up her ruse. She wouldn't ever be the broken hearted deflowered girl. She would start out a confident woman from day one.

He had gone out with the other unimprinted wolves for a night out on the town. He saw a sexy body dressed in business attire that was out of place in the club. He moved in to dance with her when he had imprinted on her. She had given him a cheeky grin and grinded against him to the music. Soon they were kissing on the dance floor. Then he was carrying her to his car. As he drove her to a motel she massaged his groin. The excitement and anticipation was building in them both. At a traffic light he drew a heart on the windshield.

"NO! Don't do that! This is just tonight!" Her heart jumped out of her chest. He was perfect until that moment. The moron was going to ruin her fun. This wouldn't work properly if he started declaring his love. This was about losing her virginity and having a night to remember.

He felt her anxiety when he drew the heart onto the windshield and quickly wiped it down. He hadn't intended to hurt his imprints feelings. He didn't understand what her motivations were and he didn't understand why he felt so rejected. But he wanted her to be happy.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She reached for a name in her mind and could only come up with Candy Apple.

"Candice Appleton." She blurted. Her privacy was too important to be handing out her real name. He sensed his imprint was lying. He would check her purse when she wasn't looking.

"I'm Seth Clearwater. I live down in La Push." He emphasized, just in case she needed to find him. She tried her best to clear that information from her mind. She didn't want to know those kinds of details. He was quickly placing attachments on this that she wasn't looking for. The less she knew about him, the more exciting he was to her. He didn't know any of her friends or family. He had no connections to her private life. This was a special moment that she didn't have to worry about being contaminated by other people afterwards.

They arrived at the motel and she quickly froze, unsure of what to do.

"Is this your first time?" He asked sensing her suddenly tensing up once they were alone in the room. "You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to?" Seth recalled how tense he was losing his virginity to his ex-girlfriend a year ago.

"No?" She asked. Then her face become more sure. "No! Of course not! Don't be silly." And she threw herself into kissing the beautiful stranger. He felt so natural to kiss. His hands ran over her and dispersed much of her tension. He knew his imprint was lying about her virginity for some reason that he didn't know. But she clearly didn't want to stay one and he didn't feel inclined to deny her. She relaxed under his touch and kept the intensity she seemed to crave. She would be the first imprint to dive into bed with her wolf within a matter of hours and this only made Seth a happy man.

He sensed pain as he entered but her face was a mask. Soon she was moving with him and he would have to say that sex with his imprint felt so different to sex with his ex-girlfriend. It was so much more and so much better. Soon they were crying out their release together and she kicked herself for crying out his name. Clearly she had failed to forget. Seth removed the condom and pulled her close for post-coital cuddling but she brushed him aside and winked at him. She was grinning happily and she headed to the bathroom for a brief shower without washing her hair. Seth scurried to her purse to find her driver's licence and took down her address in his cell phone. Twenty-one year old Amelie Rose Delaney. It was a beautiful name.

Amelie returned from the bathroom.

"Thank you!" She laughed cheerily. She'd chickened out of losing her virginity so many times and he had made it possible. And the sex had been great to boot even if she was a tad sore. It was clear that Seth's imprint had just used him for a booty call. But somehow, her attitude made it fun and not hurtful. He sensed he had fulfilled and pleased his imprint. Besides, she didn't know he knew her address even if it was on the other side of the country. She hopped as she put on her second shoe at the end of the bed.

"Anytime. What's you real name?" He smirked from the bed. Her face dropped for a moment and he was sorry he asked. She looked at her purse suspiciously and cursed herself for leaving it by the door. She snatched up her purse and looked inside.

"Everything's there and accounted for I hope." He grinned knowing that that wasn't what had bothered her. He was beginning to realize that his imprint really just wanted to dump her virginity with a stranger. He wasn't done with her yet.

She glanced up at him and nervously returned to finish getting dressed.

"Can I have your phone number?" He grinned at her.

"One eight hundred get lost." She frowned realizing this one night stand wasn't taking the hint. Didn't he know the roles for this game play?

Seth had to admit. That one hurt. But something told him that his imprint was a big softy going to great lengths to protect her feelings. He just needed to be patient and persistent. "Ouch 'Candy Apple'," he emphasized the name sarcastically. "That one hurt. I've at least been honest with you. Could you try being nice to me now that you're breaking my heart?" There was more truth in his question than he cared to admit.

"I can't afford to be nice. The plan was a one night stand. I'm sticking to the plan. Thank you and good night!" She blew a kiss and left.

He sighed and went to the door sensing her torn emotions. He opened the door just as her hand was held up to knock on the door. She looked at him stunned. Their eyes locked on each other for a moment. They crashed lips together and soon she was back in the motel bed. By morning she was calling in sick for Friday. By the end of the weekend she had quit and had plans to move her stuff down from Massachusetts.

And so, this was how Amelie Rose Delaney failed at a one night stand.


End file.
